Dangerous Temptations
by DPhnix
Summary: He was wearing nothing but a low hung towel around his waist, and his hair, darkened by the water, fell into his eyes tempting Cali to brush it away. It took a few seconds for Cali to remember why she had called upon him as she stood secretly appraising t
1. Fly Away

So, this is the new version of my story. It's a lot different than what it had been before. Still tells you the story though. But I think it's much better this way. Most of the story is in metaphors and allusions, makes you think to understand everything I'm saying. I kept the first chapter in; it was pretty much the only chapter I liked. Also I use it to tell you who I'm talking about in the story. This is a really different kind of fanfic, but I hope you like it. Enjoy and review! If anything is confusing, just ask. I'll explain by hinting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. Any unrecognized character belongs to my random creation!

Dangerous Temptations 

_Italics thoughts_

It's funny how some things take you a while to notice. Like the fact that certain people are actually of the opposite gender. It took her months to realize that he is, in fact, a guy, and a cute one in fact. Yes, it was pretty vain. He has a nice body and seeing it was the reason that she first noticed him, but you have to start somewhere. It gives you something to work on, gives you a reason to notice the other good things. Right? Of course right.

Besides, it wasn't like she thought he was a loser before. She knew he was an interesting person, a big flirt, but she didn't mind having him hang around. It was actually entertaining at times. And even though she always tried to seem shocked by his actions, there were time when she laughed at his antics. It was all in good fun.

-

Strange how you can start to forget someone after only one short week isn't it? Their image starts to fade from your mind, their voice becomes distorted and the person themselves start fading from you life. Until it all comes crashing down on you when you see them again. All the memories you had about them are clear again. All the feelings you had for them rushes back. You're mind is on a roller coaster ride of thoughts and ideas. It drives you crazy, and it makes you confused.

It's been two months since that realization, and for the last two months it's been moments of not knowing him and thinking about him constantly. The "cute factor" manifested itself into something more, something more than she'd ever felt before. The torrents of emotions driving her to the edge, drives her to losing her mind in the thoughts of him.

HIM. Day and night, night and day, after Christmas, he was the only thing that was always plaguing her. At any moment, anything would spark a memory of him. Everything in her life reminded her of him in one-way or another. His favorite color, something he said once, a spot he sat in, or just how he had been at this spot once.

She was consumed in him. She'd been locked away by her thoughts for him. Slowly sinking in deeper. Losing herself a little more each day to the insanity these undeniably powerful feelings. They were so foreign, so dangerous but so tempting too. Her grasp on the real world slipped with each temptation, but she hung on by a thin, frail thread.

-

Life has many paths, how your life turns out depends on the path you choose. At a time when she couldn't choose between two roads, between falling and climbing, a third road appears. It seemed like the saving light, the way paved by angels and led by saints. Unhesitant, she reaches out for someone to take her hand. He reaches out and seemingly rescues her like a princess's knight in shining armor.

He treats her like a king treats his queen. Indulging her fantasies of the perfect man. Satisfying her hunger for companionship. Showering her with brilliance. Gracing her face with a smile. But inside, she was screaming to escape the fairy tale. Her mind and heart raged in a battle between continuing down this path and returning to the fork. On the outside, she was perfection made of sunshine. Inside, she was a ruined creation suffering in a blaze of hellfire. Torn between settling for what she had and searching for better things, she eventually returned to the fork.

She ran from the third path, destroying it as she went. Looking back, the once shining knight was nothing more than a rusted statue looming over her. Once again she is left to hang by the deteriorating thread, and she slipped even more.

-

Time drifts away from you, and before you notice it, it's been too long. You've spent too many days stuck in the same place and in the same position. You begin to feel cramped and you need to stretch out. She reached out and took a hold of his hand. The one who trapped her in the first place. To her surprise, he rescues her.

He relieves her from the fall, and sets her down gently at the bottom. He shows her a garden in bloom, filled with sweet scents that lure the senses. She follows him blindly, as he holds her hand tenderly, taking her through this little Eden. He sets her on a cloud that cradles her and lifts her into the sky. He sends her gliding through the air, taking her higher than she'd ever gone. Higher than she ever thought she could go.

The cloud dissipates. Sending her plummeting to the bottom. The fall shatters her body and she lay in the once enchanting garden, now chocked by winter. In pieces she lay, her mind frozen in the cold and her heart frozen in pain. There she lay in waiting.

-

Winter passed and she awoke from her restless slumber. In the dim light of a new season, he appeared and she beckoned him. Once again he takes her hand; she mends and retreats. She moves away from him, heading to the gate. She pauses there, looking for a key but finds none. Giving up, she heads back only to be called back by a voice. It urges her, pleads with her, it even commands her to find the key. She stares blankly, not sure what to do.

Wake up, it yells. The voice calls her name, Cali. It echoes, drawing her closer to the gate. Find the key; get out of this place. She looks back at the garden, not wanting to give it up. She heads back, wanting to feel the allure of the Eden in bloom. So she enters the garden and waits.

She waits, tending to the garden. He comes and goes. Never once lending her a hand as she labored over her precious buds. He came and went, sometimes with someone else in toll, every time a different face. She ignores them, and nurses the one flower that bloomed. She still waited, not sure for what anymore, but she waited.

She waited, winter came again and the flower died. Life moved on outside the gate. Finally spring came, she looked out, and let a part of her slip past the gate to see the real world. Her mind became clear, but her heart still sat in the lost Eden, waiting for the unknown.

-

How long has it been? She couldn't remember. It's been weeks, perhaps months since she'd spoken to him. This was the first time she'd even seen him in a while. He was with a different girl, smiling and talking to her so freely. Even after all this time, she still felt a stab of pain. Even though she had no claim on him, she was still jealous.

Two year, six months and eleven days. That's how long it's been since she started digging, and she still hasn't stopped yet. That's how long it's been since she started climbing, and she hasn't reached the top yet. And she just keeps going at it.

She walked by, head held high with confidence and status, with no signs of weakness. Not bothering to look his way, not thinking he'd look her way either. A voice called out to her. A simple greeting, in a voice she hadn't heard forever.

Her steps faltered, but no one noticed and she stopped. Turning towards the voice, she put on a smile. Returning the greeting and other simple commentaries, she was as pleasant as ever. Always this cheerful girl when she spoke to him. Never showing him anything other than the façade of friendship.

The other girl left, and they continued talking. As if they were carrying on a conversation from the day before. As if nothing had changed, nothing had happened. As if they hadn't not seen each other or spoken to each other in what seemed like a lifetime.

-

When she opened her eyes, she was back on the roller coaster again. Going through the motions, the ups and downs. She knows she's passed the exit many times, perhaps too many times. She was getting sick of the ride, and too drained to enjoy it anymore.

Inside, her heart moved from the waiting place. No more waiting for ghosts and shadows. She walked to the gate and stood before it. The key appeared before her and she summoned the gates open. With one last look, she took a step out and she woke.

-

"He won't ever change will he?" in the silence, the somber sound echoed for several seconds before it died out in a whimper.

The answer came so blatantly that it was almost a surprise. "No, and if he does, it won't be for a long time." Then again, his honesty was always what had attracted her to him.

"How could I have been so stupid? How could I have thought that I could change him; that he would be willing to change for me when he hadn't for anyone else. How could I have been so blind?" she couldn't believe how naïve she had been. It was ironic really; she had always been the one warning the others to stay away, yet she was the one that had ran to him as if he was her lifeline.

"Don't be too disappointed. Most of us don't ever change. Just look at me, I'm still the same jerk I've always been." A familiar and comforting grin spread across his face, lighting it up and making his turquoise eyes shine with humor.

A gust of wind blew through the trees sending a shiver down her back as the girl shook her head remorsefully. "No, you were never a jerk. I'm sorry…for everything."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I hurt you just as much." A smile that she had seen too often appeared on his face again. His bangs fell into his face as the setting sun cast a shadow over his features, leaving the only thing that is still clearly seen to be his gentle eyes.

Seeing and hearing how he still cared, just made the girl feel even more guilty about the events that had taken place more than two years ago as she thought about the mistakes that she had made. "No, of course I have something to be sorry about. I'm the one who made all of this happen. If I hadn't thought that I could distract myself, if I hadn't believed that by turning to you I'd forget him, all those problems would have never occurred. The worst part of all of this is that I had played with your feelings…I'm sorry."

"If I had just tried harder it could have worked. Maybe if we both had tried harder." He always tried to balance things out, but she knew that it was her fault. He had just been an innocent bystander who happened to reveal his feelings and she exploited that. Now she can't even tell him that it meant something to her and mean it.

"That's just it. I don't think I could have tried harder. No matter how much I try to tell myself that I feel something for you more than a friend, I can't make myself feel that way. In the end I would have just been lying to you, to us, even more than I already have." Somehow this sounded so scripted and rehearsed, but she couldn't think about that, she didn't care. It was the truth and after all the lies that have passed, it was time he heard the truth.

"Still, I shouldn't have let things go as they did. If I hadn't pushed you…" Once again he tried to claim some of the blame, even though he knew that she would never see it that way. It made him feel better to know that at least he was trying to help her smile again.

"No, it wasn't that. I was willing to compromise myself for him. I know I would have." She wasn't the kind of girl that flaunted herself, or one that would ever openly sell herself, but in her heart she knew that she would have done a lot of things to please him unconsciously, even if he didn't see her.

"See…this is why I have to leave. I can't stay here and see him, but never be able to look at him in the face again. I can't be here and keep thinking about him, about what could have been. Mariah was right; all I kept seeing was the potential for something. But that potential means nothing until you can take it and make something of it. Which it doesn't seem like he will be doing that anytime soon." this wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't suppose to be talking about him, but she just couldn't forget what she had seen from him, and she wanted that back. It's true what they say; and the only one you will miss is the man you wish he could have been.

Sometimes it's hard to let go, but even so, one has to accept the facts of the matter. This is one time that she just had to realize that even though he does have a different side, that side is almost nonexistent and there's almost no chance that he will change. "I can't keep doing this to myself. After all, there is only so much I can give without getting anything in return. I've given him all I can, there's nothing else for me to do. The best thing is just to leave, and give myself a chance to start over." It's also a time when one realizes that one has to run away first, before they can solve their problems.

Brushing a strand of chestnut hair from her face, his fingers lingered for a brief moment. His voice softened and his bright eyes darkened like the sea before a storm as he spoke to her. "I know, but you have to promise me, and the others that you will come back someday Cali. Even if it still hurts, you have to come back so that we know you haven't forgotten the good things that are still left here."

Cali looked at him with sorrowful eyes, a single tear escaping her magenta orbs. Life had a way of playing with people's minds, and it was taking away all her sanity. It wasn't supposed to have been like this; nothing had turned out to be what she had wished for. So once again she found herself saying the same lines that she keep saying to him. "I'm so sorry for everything Tala. It wasn't fair; if I could have made myself feel differently I would have. You deserve to have what you give returned. I'm sorry." With a regretful goodbye, Cali turned and walked into the darkness; the sun no longer shedding its warm, caressing rays on the earth. Just as how her heart and soul had become clouded by a torrent of pain, loss and disappointment, fading into darkness.

-

"Come in." not bothering to distract herself from packing, Cali beckoned the unexpected visitor to enter. The voice that she heard was not one she ever imagined she would hear so soon and the picture she had been holding slipped out of her hand.

"I heard you were leaving." Chocolate eyes were accompanied by a flat tone that was completely unsuited. The lack of emotions in his voice stabbed at her already wounded spirit. Cali had to force herself to keep control of the rush of emotions to speak in a similar tone.

"I am. How did you find out?" she spoke so nonchalantly that Cali was almost able to make herself believe that she didn't care.

"I overheard Tala talking about it with Mariah." She didn't know how he could do it. But he always made it seem like nothing had ever happened between them. In some ways it was rather unnerving that he could just forget all the emotions, but at this time Cali was jealous of him, because she felt like she would break down any moment.

"Yeah, I thought this would be a good time to travel around. See different places before I have to settle down." Forcing an excited smile she looked at his face and saw no change. He looked just like he did when they first met, confident, cool and arrogant.

"Where are you going?" He sounded so uninterested, and only asking because it was the polite thing to say.

"I don't know. I was thinking France would be a nice place to visit. Maybe I'll go see Rome as well." So far, Cali had been keeping her emotions in check fairly well, but she didn't know how long she could hold it. Silently she wished that he would just leave.

It was as if he had heard her as the tall brunette began his farewell, still in a flat tone, "I hope you have a good time there." But then he changed, confusing her senses as he enveloped her in a hug. His voice becoming quiet and husky as he whispered alluring words. "It'll be so different without you here. It'll feel so empty…" with those last words,

Michael handed Cali the picture that she had dropped earlier and left the room. Leaving her to stare at the space he had previously occupied.

Cali turned her attention to the photo she was holding; two teens sat beside each other on a bench, smiling. The boy radiated kindness and a personality that would have drawn anyone to him. The picture became a fuzzy image left in her mind as the dam holding her emotions broke down and she let the pain wash over her.

From just that one act, he pulled her in again, and with a river of tears running down her face she spoke brokenly to the smiling boy.

"Why are you doing this to me now? Just let me go, please."

-

She had almost made it, but he appeared once again and stopped her from leaving. He held her hand and she felt her heart reaching back to the garden. Her mind pulled at her from the other side, begging her to walk through the gate. She stood, torn between to sides, unsure of what to do anymore.

The voice that had called her long ago came back. It whispered her name, and then it screamed. A piercing scream that snapped her eyes open. She looked across the gate at the shining paths laid before her and she looked back at the garden. What were once beautiful flowers in bloom kissed by warm sunshine was no more than decaying wilts strangled by clawed vines. She looked up at him slowly, and retrieved her hand. Whispering a goodbye, she took her final step across the gate leaving the Eden forever.

-

"Bye! We'll miss you Cali. Promise to visit alright?" A sleepy eyed Mariah stumbled across the tiled floor to embrace the brunette in a hug. Several others stood around the airport waiting for their good byes.

"I promise I'll come back. There's no doubt about it." Her gaze swiped around the circle. For the first time in a long time, a true smile graced her lips. It felt wonderful to have left that cage she had lived in for so long. Cali knew that she could finally start her life. The last few years, she had slowly died and this leaving was the beginning of her rebirth.

"You should get checked in. Wouldn't wanna miss your flight!" even at six in the morning, Ray managed to be cheerful and awake, and always the one to keep to time. With a hug to everyone that came to see her off, Cali picked up her carry-on and passed through security.

'Would all passengers for flight 227 please report for boarding. That's, all passengers for flight 227, please report for boarding'

_Guess that's me._

Cali took one last look at the city she had lived in all her previous life, giving a remorseful smile she moved into the tunnel that led her new life. With a confident smile and her head held high, she entered the first door on this path, the flight to Paris.

-

Owari! That's a wrap. The end of my first fic. Hope it stood up to some expectations. There will be a sequel to come and it will be more in the traditional story format. It'll be a while till I get started on that though. Hope you enjoyed this enough to wait for part two. Please leave a review! Any comment is welcome.


	2. A Lucky Break

Hey! This is the next part in Dangerous Temptations. What kinds of things is Cali up to now that she's living on her own in Paris? The rest of the story follows more of the typical fanfic style, no more confusing metaphors. Maybe a couple here and there, but I won't tell the story in them. Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any unrecognized characters belong to my random creation.

Part 2:

Chapter 1 – A Lucky Break

_Italics - _thoughts

"Sorry!" _great! First day on the job and I already manage to screw up._ "Let me clean that up for you." _Guess my luck is running out pretty quickly._

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault." The unfortunate customer stood with his pant leg covered in the dripping liquid. It was the first thing Cali noticed and she cringed at the developing stain. _At least I'm not getting yelled at!_

Moving to Paris has been a whirlwind of activity. Luckily, Cali was able to track down a nicely furnished apartment in the decent part of the city. It was also her luck of the draw that there was a fancy near by restaurant hiring waitresses. Sure it wasn't the job Cali ever imagined herself working, but it would do to pay the bills. Besides, the tips were really good, especially when the patrons were interested in a foreigner.

Cleaning up as much of the mess as possible, Cali once again apologized prophetically to the gentleman. He on the other hand, didn't seem to mind at all and when she took in his face, a smile seemed to pull at the corner of his mouth.

_Tala?_ The gentleman had fiery red hair, accompanied by bright gem colored eyes and the same boyish grin. For a moment she thought it was a hallucination, but upon a second inspection the image remained.

The individual that Cali had bumped into closely resembled the redhead that she previously knew, but there were distinguishing features about him. His hair was tousled into an artistic mess, not molded into perfection. And instead of turquoise eyes his were a subtle shade of jade.

"You must be the foreign hire." A simple statement pulled her out of her reverie and Cali smiled guiltily as one caught in a crime. The man flashed a dazzling grin and offered his hand in welcome.

Upon another inspection, the man was no more than a boy. He was no older than Cali but had an air of maturity that she didn't often see in other males her age. Then again, to be in such a restaurant such sophistication was required. Not to mention that he was seated at one of the best tables in the house.

The boy ordered another drink, making no mention of the earlier occurrence. It was as if to him, it never even occurred and the now prominent stain on his trouser a mere decoration. Speaking in her most polite manner, Cali flashed a brilliant smile and left to fill his order. The whole way to the kitchens she thanked the heavens that she had pumped into him and not someone else. Who knows how another patron would have acted? Someone else may even have been angry enough to get her fired, and that was just not acceptable, especially not on her first day.

-

At the end of the night, everything was still in one piece and Cali still had her job. She ended up spending the rest of the night serving the boy and the other gentleman at his table. They were some of the nicer diners she had to take orders from. Cali was just glad that no one made a mention of the little accident from before. It had been one of the more embarrassing moments of her life.

"You forgot this!" a petit girl with cropped blonde hair walked up to Cali as she was headed out the door. In her hand was a cream envelope addressed "The Foreign Hire".

_I guess that's me._ "Where did you get this from?" Cali turned the fancy envelope around in her hand and observed the delicate cursive her title was written in. On her face was a reflection of confusion and curiosity. Where could this have come from? What could it be?

"It's from Brooklyn! I need to go now, bye." Without another word, the blonde walked off leaving Cali in the dim glow of the streetlamp more confused than before.

_Brooklyn?_ Turning the envelope over again, she opened it and slowly peeked at its contents. Cali stood in front of Château Paris, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in shock. It was a good five minutes before she placed the envelope in her bag and headed back to her apartment. The whole way home, Cali had only one thought in her mind.

_Oh my god…_

-

Owari! That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, but it just ended good this way. Hope it was alright. Please leave a review. Any comment is appreciated! Stay tuned for Part 2: Chapter 2 – The Boy Next Door.


	3. The Boy Next Door

Ok, so first of all I apologize for confusing anyone. Starting from the last chapter, all the chapters are going to say Part 2. That's because this is actually the sequel to Dangerous Temptations. I just didn't make it as a different story and just kept adding chapters to the one story. Hope that makes some sense. I decided that once in a while I'm going to write in the confusing way. It seems to work for me and sometimes they're needed. Now, on to chapter 2 of part 2/the sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognized characters belong to my random creation.

Part 2:

Chapter 2 – The Boy Next Door

_Italics – thoughts_

It's been a month since Cali came to live in this city of romance, or so they say. Needless to say, for her it's been the city of hassles and strangers. The tired girl sat on the patchy couch staring mindlessly out the living room window. It was Wednesday, the only day of the week that the girl had off. They told her that Wednesdays were slow days; so Cali sat limply in her living room with a stack of folders on her lap and let her mind wander.

Brooklyn, that name still brought confusion to Cali. She saw him five more times after that first disastrous meeting. He was the redhead that didn't seem to have a care in the world. The one with the ridiculously bright smile even after a drink had been spilt on him. The man that was no more than a boy with a sense of class. 

The second time Cali met him it was a Sunday, four days after the "incident". Brooklyn walked in for brunch with a tall brunette. She was hanging off his arm in a manner that seemed so desperate, almost as if he would disappear into a cloud of smoke. If that would be the case, hanging on would help in no way.

The two of them was led in, to the same table he sat at that first night. It was almost as if that was his table. He motioned for Henri, the headwaiter, who rushed to his side smiling and fussing over, "What is your pleasure today?"

That was the day when Cali learned his name. Brooklyn had asked for the foreign hire. For what reason she never knew. Who in their right mind wants to be served by the person that ruined a pair of, what Cali was sure to be, expansive pants?

"Brooklyn has asked you to serve him today!" Henri had said to her. Cali had stood with a look of confusion on her face. There was that name again. She still had no idea who this person was. She wasn't even sure if the owner of the name was a man or a woman. After all, back home Brooklyn was generally a woman's name. Then again, this was France and French people had different ideas.

It was only after Cali was motioned towards a redhead seated by the window that she had a face to connect the name with. It was the boy from her first day, the boy that never yelled, the boy that looked so much like Tala. The boy that left her with a ridiculously large tip delivered in a fancy envelope. And all that was after she had spilt a drink on him. _Maybe I need to be clumsy more often?_

_Brooklyn, what an odd boy._ Cali was pulled out of her thoughts by a yell in the hallway. She placed the folders on a shaky coffee table and headed for the front door to investigate the source of the noise.

A man was attempting to walk up the stairs with an extremely large box. He could barely fit his arms around it let along see where he was going. He had most likely walked into the wall on his way up, which was why he let out that frustrated holler.

Cali stood in her doorway looking onto the scene unsure of what to do. She watched as the man maneuvered his way up the stairs. He seemed to be headed towards the apartment next door. With that realization, Cali quickly moved towards the other door and opened it just as the man reached it. He walked into the middle of the bare living room and set the box down with a thump.

"Do you need any help?" Cali peered at him timidly as he returned to the hall. Once again, the one she thought to be a man was just another boy not much older than her.

"No." with one word, he left her standing in the hall. Watching his retreating back in shock. She wasn't sure how to respond to him. The boy was so blatant that it was almost rude. Actually, comparing how he spoke to her and the way Brooklyn had conversed with her, he was very rude. This boy acted like Cali had just spilt a drink on him.

Walking back into her apartment, Cali shook her head to get her thoughts clear. _France is filled with odd people. Why did I come here again?_ She had hoped that traveling to a different country would be exciting and filled with adventure, but instead she was working as a waitress and taking classes by correspondence on her day off. In a way, those things could be said to be adventures, and meeting all these different people could be said to be exciting.

Classes. Can't forget about those. Once again Cali picked up the folders that she had been looking through and dropped on to her couch. These were folders for the classes she was taking. Her parents had called her first few days in Paris and told her she should try to do some studying. They never liked the idea of her taking a year off to go to another country. After several minutes of arguments Cali reluctantly agreed to take math and philosophy, the two classes she thought were easiest. So here she was stuck inside on a beautiful day, instead of being outside taking in the surroundings. _C'est la vie._

-

Once again it was Sunday. Cali hated Sundays because it was always the busiest day and that meant a lot of running around filling orders. The only good thing was there were lots of good tips on Sundays, and she never did mind having extra money. Locking up her apartment, Cali headed down the stairs. The boy next door was returning from his run.

It's been two weeks since he moved in and Cali only knew one thing about the boy next door; he goes running. He went every morning at seven, and he returned at eight thirty. As with every other morning, he was coming up the stairs as Cali headed down. They never spoke to each other but every time she saw him she puts on a friendly smile. He on the other hand, keeps his stoic expression.

Aside from all the not so great things Cali thought of him, she had to admit one good thing, he was pretty cute. Actually he was hot. Even with the cold personality she couldn't deny how he looked. Cali wasn't the only one. The first few days when he moved in some other girls in the building visited her in hopes of catching a glimpse of the new comer. She was quite insulted at first, but realized that she'd done similar things in the past. Everything had to start somewhere, and you always need a motivation to do things.

-

Ring! Ring! Cali awoke to the song of her doorbell. Taking a look at her clock she realized that it was only six thirty. She shouldn't be up for another half an hour. It was a wonder as who would be at the door at this hour too.

"I know you're awake! Open the door!" the annoying voice of a boy rang through her apartment as Cali put on her bathrobe. It was too early and she couldn't really think. The one thing she knew for sure, she wanted to hurt that boy really badly. Who does he think he is waking her up like this? And saying absurd things like "I know you're awake!"

Cali grudgingly torn open the door and came face to face with the boy that would soon be in pain, a look of murder on her face. A pair of dark eyes stared at her from beneath a baseball cap, the boy in complete shock.

"What do you want?" not bothering to be polite Cali rudely addressed him. Still he looked at her with confusion on his face.

"Where's Kai?" after a moment of silence the boy asked, irritated. This time it was Cali's turn to look confused. Just before she could ask, the boy next door appeared.

"Tyson you idiot. You can't even get the room number right!" the caped boy stood, looking back and forth between the two, his face red with embarrassment.

"You'll have to excuse Tyson. His brain doesn't appear to function." With a smirk on his face, he grabbed the still frozen boy by the collar and they both disappeared behind his door.

After staring at their previously occupied spaces, Cali returned to her own apartment unsure of what to make of the early morning disturbance. Shaking her head in twisted amusement she climbed into bed for another few minutes of sleep.

_Kai…Make that two things I know._

-

Owari! That's the second chapter of part 2/the sequel. Hope it brought some amusement. Henri's name is said with the French accent, but of course, we are in Paris, lol. Please leave a review! Stay tuned for Chapter 3, the title of which is undecided yet.


	4. Catch 101

After a really long time, chapter 3 is finally finished! Sorry for the wait but I was on vacation these past few weeks. I did the best I can to finish this chapter as soon as I returned. This chapter will be for all the Brooklyn fans out there. I'll give you a fill of the redhead yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognized characters belong to my random creation.

Part 2:

Chapter 3 – Catch 101

_Italics – thoughts_

Everyone in the world has at least one odd habit. On the other hand, some people's odd habits were just crazy. For instance, this old lady that lives across the street always walks up to Cali's building to check if other people had mail. If they didn't she would dance back to her home, and if they did she would shake her fist at the peeling mailboxes before dragging herself into her house.

For Brooklyn, his crazy habit was to leave Cali ridiculously large tips. Especially on Tuesday nights when he always orders the same meal as that first time they met. Since the several months that Cali has been working, she'd become Brooklyn's personal waitress. Every time he came in, which was every Tuesday and several other times during the week, he would ask for the foreign hire.

The other crazy habit that he has is actually in calling Cali the foreign hire. The other regular customers at the restaurant had all asked and learnt her name, but not Brooklyn. He never once inquired about the name of his requested assistant, and only addresses Cali with that blatantly obvious social placement of a name.

This, is where Cali's craziness comes into play. For some odd reason, she took no offense to his lack of social curiosity. In some ways, she thought is was rather amusing, and possibly flattering, that he had a title for her, regardless of how simple that title was. Besides, why would she really mind how he addresses her when he was the one that allotted most of her extra money? Of course she wouldn't take offense to such a generous person, who besides not asking her name, was very kind and polite to her. And everyone was entitled to their odd habits.

-

Waking up on another dreaded Sunday morning; Cali went through her routines and left for work. As soon as she walked into the restaurant, Cali knew it was going to be a very hectic day. It wasn't even nine o'clock yet and the place was already filled with customers taking in their morning meal.

Going into the staff lounge, Cali changed into her work clothes. Before she could even finish tying her apron, Henri rushed into the room.

"There you are! Monsieur Brooklyn has been inquiring about you. I had to disappoint him by telling him that you did not start work until nine." In a flurry of activity, Henri hurried a confused girl out of the room and towards an awaiting redhead.

"You've kept me waiting." With a boyish grin on his face, Brooklyn stood as a confused girl approached him. Standing in a familiar pose, he threw Cali with one of his magazine smiles. All the female customers nearby who saw this swooned and had to watch themselves as to not fall from their seats.

Cali looked on with amusement. Thinking that he was one who practiced his actions in the mirror before he leaves his house. _Brooklyn's house? Mansion is more like it._

Not that Cali's ever seen his home in person, but she did read magazines. And who could miss the centerfold with a picture of his three-story house that cost several million dollars? Yes, millions. Cali didn't know before, but she found out soon enough that Brooklyn was one of the most successful male models in France.

With his boyish good looks, nicely toned built, entrancing eyes and heart stopping smile, who wouldn't be enthralled with him? Of course, the magazines loved him, and so did top designers. After Cali had learned this little bit of information, she went to one of the fashion streets in Paris and no doubt, there were many pictures of Brooklyn in the windows of some of the best shops.

Looking even more into it, Cali realized that she had seen Brooklyn before. The one time when Mariah had made her watch Fashion Weekly, there had been a scene from a Paris runway, and Brooklyn had been the guy wearing nothing but tight leather pants. Thinking back, Cali had to admit that she was glad Mariah had been so persuasive; after all, she can't deny that what she had seen was anything less than flaming hot.

"How may I help you today, Monsieur?" putting on her best smile for her best customer, Cali politely inquired.

"Call me Brooklyn! I was wondering if miss Cali would join me for breakfast?" with a raised eyebrow, he gestured to the empty seat at the table.

Cali was in shock. Not from the fact that he had asked her to breakfast, in fact she didn't even hear that far into his sentence. The moment he had said her name, all other words that came from his totally kissable lips became a blur. She realized that he probably knew her name a long time ago, as all the other regulars did. It was the fact that he had actually used her name to address her that was unbelievable. Not to mention that the sound of her name coming out of the mouth of an incredibly gorgeous and desirable French man created a very tantalizing allure.

Never had Cali thought that her name could sound so good. She stood there looking at the charming redhead, shock clearly written in her features. Realizing how ridiculous she must look, Cali quickly pulled herself together and averted her gaze towards the embroidery on the tablecloth. All the while Brooklyn stood watching her with amusement and interest.

"I'm afraid I cannot, I should really return to work Monsieur." Having found her voice again, she meekly turned down the seemingly outrageous but tempting offer.

"Not Monsieur, Brooklyn. And I'm sure Henri wouldn't mind." Beckoning the headwaiter over, Brooklyn made no hesitation in stating what he wanted. "Miss Cali will be off duty for the next hour, I'm sure that can be arranged. She'll be joining me for breakfast, so you can take this away." Before Cali could react, the very assertive Brooklyn had reached around and removed her apron, handing it to the stunned man standing before him.

Without saying a word, Brooklyn led Cali to the table and pulled out her chair, inviting her to sit. By this time, Henri had finally processed the events of the last few minutes and responds with, "Whatever you wish Monsieur Brooklyn!" and "What may I offer you today?" All the while, the other patrons watched on with curiosity and the other waitresses watched on with jealousy.

Cali wasn't sure how to act in a situation like this. It wasn't that she was intimidated by his status, or that she was scared of him in any way, but they always tell you it's a rule to never mix business with pleasure. Looking at Henri who offered her the menu, behaving as he would to any other diner, it was as if the last five minutes never occurred and she wasn't a girl who worked under him. Taking a glance at the man that was no more than a boy with a sense of class, she caught his eye and he gave her a soft smile that brightened his eyes, making him seem more like the boy that he is, and Cali couldn't help but smile back. _Oh well, rules were made to be broken. Besides it's not like anyone's doing anything to not encourage it!_

-

When her break finally arrived, Cali took time to reflect on the very unusual morning. Smiling at the memory of Brooklyn's heartbroken face when the hour had come to an end. He is quite the dramatic character, always playing up on his already prominent charms and boyish features to engrain himself in your mind. It was a good tactic and it works, as Cali kept thinking back to the time she had spent with him.

He was like any other guy; the fame and fortune hadn't gotten to his head, and underneath all that sophistication and proper upbringing, he was still just a boy. A boy who liked to have fun, to joke around and to show off his masculinity, trying to prove he is a real man.

Brooklyn's also a flirt, but not the kind that blatantly hits on girls. He does it in a way that what he says, could, suggest a million things, and makes you feel so flattered to hear compliments from him, especially when he makes remarks in a husky tone. He's entrancing eyes would darken seductively and his sensual lips would curl into an irresistible grin, in all he would look as if he thought you were the most desirable person and he would make you believe it too.

With a sigh, Cali headed back into the busy restaurant. It was only a few more hours and she could do this. Besides, it hadn't been such a bad day. That first hour of 'work' made up for all the troubles of the day. Putting on a bright smile, Cali headed to a table of guests that had just been seated with one thought keeping her happy.

_Brooklyn, it has a nice ring to it!_

-

After a long day at work, Cali was finally almost home. She began to head up the stairs when for no reason at all she turned to check her mailbox. Surprisingly there was actually something in the most often empty space. Cali took the white envelope and looked at it; there was no return address. She wondered as to what could be inside it, as her typed address gave no clues. The only thing she knew was told to her by a stamp, it told her that the letter was from back home.

Walking back to her apartment, she opened the letter. As she reached her door, she scanned the contents and froze. She stared blankly at the paper in her hand, the words running frantically through her mind. She felt her knees get weak, the strength draining out of her legs as she ungracefully collapsed onto the floor. There she sat in the hallway, her head hung low, with tears filling her eyes as she retreated into herself.

-

Owari! So this is somewhat of a cliffhanger, but you don't have to wait to find out what happened since I wrote chapter 4 before chapter 3…don't know how that worked. Please review! And tune in to Part 2: Chapter 4 – Eden.


	5. Eden

This is chapter 4! I am back to my confusing writing style for this chapter. You can probably predict the times when I will use this style in the story. I won't say much about the chapter so read to find out. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognized characters belong to my random creation.

Part 2:

Chapter 4 – Eden

_Italics – thoughts_

In the beginning, there was a place called Eden. It was a beautiful, lush garden filled with the wonders of life. It was perfection that was placed before the hands of man, and in the hands of man it was destroyed. Its bounding chain shattered through dangerous temptations. Greedy hands grasped the forbidden, forever burying the enchantments, leaving it in broken splendor.

It was to this dead place that she returned. Pulled back by forgotten memories and once again locked away by renewed anguish. In the dim light of the darkening sky, the blurred shadows of a man emerged. Surrounded in mist, his piercing eyes looked through her heart and mind. He saw the hidden treasures stored away, almost lost, memories and thoughts of a glamorous Eden in bloom. Visions of breathtaking scenes viewed from a cradling cloud.

He reached into her, bringing forth the forgotten into plain view. Light engulfed her, forcing her to shield her eyes. When it faded, in the place of the torn land, stood Eden in all its brilliance. The scents of the garden lured her, enchanting her to another stay. Sweet sounds of the wind and caressing touches of the sun cast her into dreamless slumber.

-

He stood, watching as she slept in illusion. He moved about in the distopia, treading gently as not to wake her. Weaving his enchantments, he covered the Eden with new luster, seemingly restoring it to its former beauty. It's even possible that this replication greatly exceeds the expectations placed upon its previous counterpart.

With his magical concealments formed through flawless professions and eternal promises, he awakens her. He presents her with a wish fulfilled surrounding. She becomes enthralled with the perfection that the place had attained. Once more, she feels herself being lifted up into the sky, going higher than she had ever gone. The majesty of the air takes her breath away. Unlike before, the cloud remained, setting her down gently in front of him before taking off once again.

She looked at him with amazement. This person in front of her was not the boy she knew. Standing before her was a man that was so familiar yet completely estranged. Taking a pause, she wanders through the garden. Moving slowly and silently as a swan gliding atop a crystal pond. She takes in the beauty of the area, deeply touched by the seemingly perfect sincerity that radiated from every flower and every bud.

Her heart was thoroughly captured by the strong torrents of tantalizing webs; even her mind was kept complacent. Her gaze swept over the scenery, taking in its glory. She could feel herself giving in to the demands of this place. She felt the wall she had built up within herself crumble to pebbles at her feet. She would surrender to this Eden, giving up all her freedoms to be lifted into the sky again.

She stood, her heart completely won over, her mind hazy with contentment. She was in her utopia. The moment, being there was him, a fairy tale ending. But like all stories, it came to an end. In life, there was no happily ever after. Her eyes caught a corner where his enchantments didn't quite reach. Then suddenly, the façade of perfection fell away to reveal the ruins of the real Eden.

Without a moment's hesitation, the spell that had been woven around her heart and mind shattered. She glared at him, magenta eyes flashing deadly in the gleam of the moonlight. With a final resolve she bolted for the gate, as it swung open with the force of the cutting wind. Not daring to look back she leapt to the other side, tearing free from the lure of the lost garden.

-

She was at that place once again. Hanging at the edge by a thin thread, unsure of what to do or where to go. Using the last bit of her strength, she climbed up unto solid ground. Coming face to face with the fork again, she blindly searched for a guide. Once again a third path appeared before her, a shining knight waiting for her at the end of the road. She moved towards him slowly, each step agonizingly timid.

In the back of her mind, something tugged at her memory. This place seemed so familiar. There was a hint of unease creeping up on her. She stopped her approached abruptly. For a moment, she lost her breath, as if it was being chocked out of her. She panics, holding her chest as her heart pounded inside her. A gasp for breath brings her just enough air to stop the thumbing in her ears. She closes her eyes, slowly inhaling to calm down. She stood there, fists clenched at her sides, and her eyes squeezed shut as she breathed.

She held that position for a while, almost falling into a trance. Then she peered her eyes open, releasing the tension in her body. She looked around the path and something off the road caught her eye. It was barely noticeable but she picked it out from the foliage, a small piece of debris that jolted her memory.

She had been on this path once before. It had led her to a place where all her dreams seemed to have come true. She remembered being worshiped and showered in glamour. She remembered becoming perfection made of sunshine, but only on the outside. She remembered how on the inside, she was the ruined creation suffering in a blaze of hellfire. Looking down this road, the shining knight was no longer there. In his place stood that old rusted statue once again. For the third time she returned to the fork, that third path disappearing into the mist, a forgotten memory. Still she had no idea what to do; still she had no idea where to go. So she stood at the fork, waiting again. Hoping to find something that would be a guide and show her the way.

-

She sat at the edge, fleeting images making their way through her mind's eye. Streaks of light flashed before her, distorting her vision. Colors danced across an empty stage draped in darkness. Sounds invaded her sense, voices conversing over a backdrop of clattering crystals and porcelain. All these aspects came together to create a performance of utter grace and dignity, with a hint of flirtatious refinement.

The curtains parted to present a trail paved with class and sophistication. It was polished off with undeniable charm and witty accusations. This was a promise of star-struck glamour and passion filled romance. In the depth of her heart, there was a burning desire to dive into the fiery blazes and be consumed by the flames of temptation. In the depth of her mind, however, was a cold fear fighting to dowse the flames. After all, it was dangerous to play with fire as you could get burned.

Still she fed the flames, letting it grow bigger. The burning in her heart was too great to be stopped by the waves of her mind. Eagerly she dove into the fire, embracing its warmth and intensity. But the more the fire grew, the harder the waves crashed. The fire could only grow so big and the waves caught up. Both became equally fierce and they forced each other to a standstill. Walls of fire and walls of water, pressed against each other and filled up the road, and slowly forced the girl back.

-

She was right where she started again, and she was getting sick of traveling in circles. She was getting nowhere and that frustrated her. She kicked at the road, turned over signs and knocked over fences, doing everything she could to relieve some of the pressure built up inside of her.

She was lost. Even with roads that she had built, she had no idea where they lead. There were too many paths, but not nearly enough to choose from. She kept on chasing herself, wearing down her resting place. She was sick of going around and around, but she couldn't stop. She didn't know what to do to pause herself.

Screaming in frustration, she spun, like a whirlwind, going faster and faster. Going out of control, until she jolted to a halt. There, all around her, blocking her destructive path were walls. Solid and concrete, something she was sure of was just what it seemed. It blocked out everything else, all the roads and the fall. There was nothing else but her. And she paused.

-

Owari! There's chapter 4. I decided to end it on another cliffhanger. Don't worry though, everything will be explained in the next couple chapters. So stay tuned for Part 2: chapter 5 – Chains of Reality.


	6. Chains of Reality

This is part 2: chapter 5! One more chapter down, and several more to go. Don't know how long I'm gonna make this story yet. Until I get my happy ending I suppose. Anyways, this chapter will feature my baby, Kai. So, to all the Kai fans out there, enjoy! You can look, but DON'T TOUCH! (beats away rabid fangirls). Now on to the story. Hope you like it, and make sure to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognized characters belong to my random creation.

Part 2:

Chapter 5 - Chains of Reality

_Italics - thoughts_

It was late, and out of nowhere the rain had started to fall. In a dimly lit hallway, a shadowed figure sat pressed against a wooden door. It was as if the person was trying to force the wood to grow around her. Sitting there in the stillness, she clutched her hand around a sheet of paper, squeezing so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her whole body shook as she rocked back and forth, her hand still clutched tightly together.

Footsteps echoed across the quiet space, its sound filling up the emptiness. The sound grew louder still, the footsteps coming closer. Peering up through the curtain of chestnut manes, a figure clad in fitted jeans, and a simple black dress-shirt came into view. Lifting her head a little higher, she saw two-toned hair, dampened by the drizzling rain, and deep crimson eyes looking right at her.

Crimson met magenta, she locked gaze with him. Her face was void of emotion, as if she was looking straight through him. Her vision began to get blurry and the image in front of her wavered. Blinking sharply, she refocuses her gaze at the man before her. He stood, one foot on the landing, the other still resting on the last step. His eyes were focused on her broken form, not once showing any emotion.

Against her will, and bewildering to her thoughts, she parted her pale lips and in a ghostly whisper called out.

"Kai?" Recognition filled her eyes, and her grip loosened on the now stained paper. What was once white was now tainted with scarlet.

The man moved forward, placing both feet on the landing, he stood at the edge, eyes unmoving from her form. Watching as he took a stride towards her, she reached out to the aged wall beside her. Using it as support, she stood on shaking legs. As she attempted to move, her vision once again failed her and this time the darkness did not fade away.

She was stranded in a vast chasm of nothingness, and she could feel herself falling. She could imagine the hard impact that surely awaited her. Before she hit the hard surface of the hall, strong arms caught her, cradling her against a warm body. The last thing she heard before falling into a restless slumber was the sound of a gentle voice calling out her name.

-

It was that kid again, the one in the baseball cap who had so rudely awakened her two days ago. He paused in his rampage when he recognized the girl standing in her doorway. Averting his eyes, he pretended to be unaware of her presence.

"Why are you always here so early in the morning? And why is it that you always wake me up in such a noisy fashion?" All his pounding on the neighboring door had caused enough of a ruckus to rouse her from her sleep. Growling menacingly at him, Cali raised one delicately shaped eyebrow in question. Before she could get an answer, the door that the boy had been leaning against suddenly opened, causing him to stumble clumsily.

An irritated bluenette glanced at the shorter boy without much notice. He then turned his head to peer at the girl standing nearby. He took note of her undressed state, clad in a plain shirt with shorts, covered with a bathrobe, he decided that she must have just gotten out of bed.

"What did you do this time Tyson?" Shaking his head slightly, he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, an unruly lock of slate-blue hair falling into his eyes.

Cali watched as he moved, in some ways, she was reminded of a panther. He was agile and sleek, his well-toned muscles flexing with each controlled action. In another way, he reminded her of those statues. With finely chiseled features, that was sharp and molded into perfection. _As Mariah would say, he looks like a Greek God!_ Rolling her eyes at this thought, Cali turned her attention to the capped boy.

"What? She woke up!" Trying to defend himself, Tyson waved his arms frantically, giving a good impression of a disturbed fowl.

"Right, and I'm sure your loud-mouth had nothing to do with waking the girl up." Giving a snide remark, Kai sneered at the sputtering boy, giving him a dangerous look that wasn't unattractive.

"My name's Cali, and I am standing right here you know!" having had enough of the rather tiring but amusing exchange, Cali spoke in an exasperated tone. "As much as I love this reunion, I have to go to work." Then turning to face the red-faced youth, she flicked him on the nose, receiving a yelp of pain. "Don't wake me up early again!" With one last comment, she returned to her apartment, long chestnut hair billowing behind her from a sudden breeze.

"I already said no." when he was sure Cali had retreated into her room, Kai stepped out of the doorway and locked the door. Without another word to the crestfallen teen, he left for his delayed morning run. Leaving Tyson to stare blankly after him, stuttering out pleas of mercy.

-

Waking up from a fretful night, Cali found herself nestled within the comforts of her room. Trying to push herself into a sitting position, she winched at the dull pain in her palm. There were small gashes where her nails had dug into her hand from clutching that letter too hard. _The letter! _Looking around, Cali saw the crumpled paper sitting innocently on the dresser. She delicately reached out for it, holding it with the tips of her fingers. A sudden memory made her glare bitterly at the limp, blood stained letter. With a yell of frustration, she torn at it maliciously, shredding it into a thousand tattered pieces.

Taking a deep breath, Cali let the anger escape her, only to have it replaced with a wave of anguish. Chocking back a sob, her body shook with distress. Pulling her knees up, she hid her face in her hands and gasped for air, desperately trying to not let the tears fall. Even as Cali told herself to not cry, she could feel the burning tears trailing down her face. She frantically tried to wipe them away, as she heard the door open but they kept coming. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure move towards her slowly. A steady hand lifted her chin; bringing her to face the reality.

There he stood, looking at her unflinchingly just as before. Cali was forced to remember the torrents of emotion she had gone through. As much as she tried to deny the event of last night, the reality is that it was more real than the man standing in front of her. As if a dam had been broken, floods of tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to block out the fact that he was scrutinizing her every move.

He sat on the edge of the bed, gazing intently at her, not saying a word. His deep eyes, revealed nothing of his thoughts or feelings. He reached out with one hand and tenderly brushed away a tear from her face. With her eyes still closed, Cali lay her head in the crook of his neck, her hand clinging to his sleeve. Kai wrapped his arms around the distraught girl, pulling her closer into his soothing embrace. It was strange how much had changed in the last few weeks. He had gone from passing her on the stairs with barely any acknowledgment of her existence, to sitting in her bedroom cradling her in his arms. Brushing away the thought, Kai glanced at the white and scarlet flakes sprinkled on the sheets, and his jaw clenched unconsciously at the thought of the man that was to blame.

-

Owari! I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I decided that this was a good place to stop. As you will have noticed already, there was one little part that was a flashback that explained how Kai knew her name. In the next chapter I will explain what else happened between Kai learning Cali's name and now. Hopefully that will clear up what's with their relationship. Hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review!


	7. Mystery Man

This is part 2: chapter 6! It's been a while since I updated but I thought I should have some reviews before I kept going. It appears that some of you are still lost about who the guy in Eden that I keep talking about is. I mentioned his name near the end of chapter 1…but maybe it's still too vague. Well, worry not, I will explain in later chapters. So read on and enjoy. To those of you that read but don't review, I know there's a couple out there since you have me on alert…REVIEW! C'mon be nice and leave a review, it takes like 10 seconds.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. All unrecognized characters belong to my random creation.

Part 2:

Chapter 6 – Mystery Man

_Italics - thoughts_

Cali slowly opened her eyes, the warm rays of a falling sun greeting her in her wake. The room was silent except for her shallow breaths and the ticking of her clock. The shreds of paper that had been scattered on top of the sheets sat innocently on the bottom of the wastebasket. Pushing the sheets aside, Cali stood on shaking legs. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she moved for the door. Her apartment was empty and deadly still. The once vibrant and mismatched furniture seemed to lose all its color in Cali's eyes as she stared blankly at the note on the coffee table.

_Go back to bed._

The four simple words brought a small smile to her lips. In her mind, Cali could picture how he would look at her when saying that, and she could hear the tone of his voice as he says it. It's amazing what a few weeks can do to a relationship, especially when one half forces themselves into the life of the other.

-

Wednesday morning found Cali awake at a ridiculously early hour. It's true that the time was almost nine, but this was her only day off during the week and she should be sleeping in. Instead, Cali sat in her living room eating a lazy breakfast. A timid knock sounded at her door; at first she wasn't even sure that she had heard anything. Then came a second, and a third knock that grew louder as the visitor grew more confident.

Setting down her coffee, Cali wondered who would be visiting her and at such an early hour as well. She was greeted with a familiar cap and a guilt-ridden smile. The boy squeaked a greeting and stood nervously glancing at Cali who raised an eyebrow in question.

"What are you doing Tyson? Kai lives next door if you've forgotten again." Thinking back to their first meeting, Cali couldn't help but release an exasperated sigh.

"I know, but he won't open the door for me." Tyson scratched his head in embarrassment and kicked his sneaker-clad foot into the already worn carpet.

"So, what are you doing knocking at my door?" even as she asked this, Cali had suspicions of what the boy wanted to ask her. At the moment, she wasn't quite sure how to react to this development of events. Should she feel annoyed that the boy obviously did not think through his plans before executing them? Or perhaps feel flattered that he thought Kai would answer to her calling.

"Umm…well, you see…" Cali could almost see the gears in his mind cranking, trying to find the right words in which to ask her for this favor. Looking at flustered expression on Tyson's face, Cali sighed knowing she was going to do what he couldn't find the voice to ask.

"Move aside." Pushing the still dumbfounded Tyson aside, Cali put her fist to the neighboring door. Twice, three times she knocked but no one answered, but she knew he was home. Over the months that they've been neighbors Cali has come to learn of Kai's daily routines and she knew he doesn't leave his apartment until ten on Wednesdays.

"Kai! Open up! Kai!" making her knocks more frantic and her voice desperate, Cali knew that even though they weren't on very friendly terms, he was the kind of guy that would help someone if he thought they were in trouble. As long as he didn't hate you, and Cali was pretty sure she hadn't done anything for him to hate her for, yet. She wondered how he would react to her tricking him in such a way.

She heard movement inside the apartment and soon after the door opened to reveal a scantily clad Kai. He was wearing nothing but a low hung towel around his waist, and his hair, darkened by the water, fell into his eyes tempting Cali to brush it away. It took a few seconds for Cali to remember why she had called upon him as she stood secretly appraising the very fine merchandise before her.

"What?" by this time, a very irritated and undressed man was at the door. He growled down at the girl who smiled guiltily back at him before moving aside to reveal another who was even more chocked with guilt and fear.

As soon as Kai laid eyes on Tyson, he moved to shut the door. On reflex, Cali stuck out her slipper-clad foot only to yell out in pain as the door fell heavily on it. The only thing she got out of it was that it got Kai to pull the door open again.

"What do you want?" even as he glared down upon her, Cali could tell he was speaking to Tyson who just stood there speechless.

"Just talk to him. I don't want him to be knocking at my door every morning!" Cali clasped her hands together and pulled her lips into a pout. She gave him her best puppy eyes that Tala said could get a guy to do anything and silently prayed he won't just close the door again.

"I've already told you a million times that I will not do it. There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Just give up Tyson, it's hopeless." He spoke in a tone that left no room for argument and everyone present knew it. Tyson dropped his head in despair and Cali gazed up into cold, emotionless eyes. Taking a step away from the person that she realized she really didn't know, she was shocked by how imposing he seemed even when dressed so out of character in a towel.

Cali turned to look at Tyson. He stood with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped in defeat. She thought back to all the times she had heard him banging at Kai's door, all those mornings must have all been spent trying to convince him of this thing that he just won't agree to. In her mind she heard a door close and saw that Kai had retreated into his room. Tyson walked past her, dragging his feet on the floor and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy who use to be so full of energy but was now drained.

Heading back into her own home, Cali couldn't get her mind away from what Kai had said. What was so important that Tyson came to call on him everyday for months? Why was it so disagreeable that Kai just will not agree to it? All sorts of ideas ran through Cali's imagination, things from murder plots to embezzlement, bribery to blackmail, even silly things involving girls and blind dates. Yet all the ideas that Cali came up with all seemed flawed, and she could not think them to fit with either Kai or Tyson.

_What are you hiding, mystery man?_

-

Owari. Well, this chapter is somewhat short, but I thought it ended with a nice cliffhanger. What could Kai not be agreeing to? Anyone have any ideas or guesses? You'll have to read on to find out, so stay tuned for part 2: chapter 7. Don't forget to review!


	8. Dangerous Eyes

As requested, I've made this chapter more focused on Kai, as well as a little on another character I haven't mentioned yet. What does he do during the day? Where does he go? What is this thing that he won't agree to? And what is with the title of this chapter? Well, all these will be answered in this chapter…hopefully. To tell the truth, I don't really know where I'm going with the story. I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. I have no idea what he's not agreeing to either, so I'll have to make it up as I go along, lol. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. All unrecognized characters belong to my random creation.

Part 2:

Chapter 7 – Dangerous Eyes

_Italics – thoughts_

_Run, move, faster, keep going, never stop, faster, faster, faster!_ Blurred images flew past as he picked up his pace, racing the slight breeze that had appeared. He drew in a chilled breath that burned his aching lungs, yet it felt good, told him that he really was there. Moving into an isolated area of the park, he could feel someone watching him, disappointed eyes still hoping to change his mind. It wasn't going to happen, there's nothing any of them can say to get him to go back. _Never again, never._

When Kai finally stopped, his breathing was ragged and white clouds formed out of his parted lips as his warm breath mingled with the cold winter air. A gust of wind sent a shower of snow to dance around him as icy shards cut into his skin, but Kai noticed none of these things. His attention was focused on a person standing across the street. Narrowing his crimson eyes, his lips were pulled into a snarl and his eyes darkened dangerously to glare at the man as he stepped into a magnificent building.

With his fists clenched tightly, Kai forced himself to walk away from the scene. Every moment that he lingered, he could feel the hatred growing within him. It had taken all of his will power to not chase after that man and give him what he deserves. Kai slowly walked away stiffly, pushing himself back to the apartment. Once he was inside, he climbed into the shower and let the heat of the water burn into him. He stood under the steaming torrent, allowing it to melt away his anger and give him time to collect his thoughts. There was no way he will let that thing get to him; it would be exactly what it wants. There was no way he was going to allow it the satisfaction of seeing him fall into that trap.

-

Walking into the shop, he walked around looking for that familiar head of blonde hair. Spotting it through the window to the backroom, Kai maneuvered himself around the many shelves and vehicles. As he walked he scanned the area for the sleek black metal only to come up empty. His lips pull into an unsatisfied frown as he approaches the closed door when it flies open nearly missing him.

"Oh! Hey Kai! What's up?" innocent blue eyes looked at him cheerfully while a big smile adorned the boy's face. He bounced over to the counter and started rummaging through the numerous drawers completely unaware of the impatient stare focused on him.

"Where is it?" Kai's cold voice broke through the clatter of tools and the rustling of paper stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Huh?" with a confused look on his face, the blonde scratched at his head with the base of a screwdriver that currently occupied his hand.

"My bike, Max. Where is it?" repeating his question, this time with more detail, Kai was rewarded with a look of understanding from the cheery boy.

"Oh! I put it in the back just to be safe. Changed the tires and I did a check up on the bike for you." Putting down the tools in his hands, Max led Kai into the backroom where several other high-end vehicles sat.

Moving to the corner, Max took the cover off a sleek black bike that was in prime condition. It was a beauty of the highest quality, and one of Kai's very few prized possessions. The only person that he trusts enough to look after it is Max, who worked in his father's shop.

Putting on his helmet, which sat on the seat, Kai climbed on the bike as Max opened the back door allowing him to ride through. With a brief wave of his hand, Kai rode off and disappeared into the streets leaving the energetic blonde to bounce back to the counter and resume his digging through the many drawers.

-

Pausing in the front entrance, Kai wondered why he had been talked into coming here. He hasn't been here for a couple of years; this was something of the past. But when he had called, Kai couldn't help but be tempted to come back, his better years had been spent working here. As he walked through the building, he saw a lot of familiar faces, and they seem to recognize him too as a number of people stopped to greet him.

Heading down the hallway that he had walked through so many times before, he saw images of himself staring back at him. It was, in a way, amusing to see that some of those were still up. Arriving at the end of the hall, Kai walked into the room without knocking. The person inside jumped up from his seat in greeting.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in months." Handing Kai a hot drink, they both sat down on the couch. The other ran a hand through his hair that was tousled into an artistic mess.

"I moved out." A simple statement brought shock to the other man's face. He raised an eyebrow in question but the look on Kai's face told him that this was not something he wished to discuss at the moment.

"You should come back to the business!" changing the subject, he looked at the bluenette inquiringly. "It'll be just like old times." With a boyish grin on his face, he thought back to the times when they had just started in the trade and all the exciting things they had done. Those were good times.

Kai looked up at the ceiling, it was something he had thought of. He was fairly sure that J would take him back, and it was something that would give him a comfortable life if he decided to completely cut off ties in the next couple years. The only problem is that all the attention would likely bring questions, questions that Kai was not willing to answer.

"I'll think about it." Still, it would be nice to be doing something more worthwhile. Not to mention, it could become a bonus to get back at him, since he was trying so hard to force Kai into that trap. Well, Kai's not the type to be pushed around. He knows to have that thing see him be successful would drive it mad, which is exactly what he wanted.

"Well, you can think about it while you come to lunch with me." Getting up, the other man motioned for Kai to follow. Not having anything better to do, he let the other lead him out to a red sports car parked in the back.

-

Arriving at the fancy restaurant, they were both led to a table near the window. The headwaiter walked up to greet them and deliver menus before rushing off to meet the other man's request. Kai looked at him with a questioning glance while he gave a smirk.

"A usual request!" With a few simple words, he turned his attention to an approaching figure.

Kai followed his gaze towards the person, although his face remained collected, his eyes betrayed his surprise. The server arrived at their table, at first not noticing the identity of the extra presence. As she turned to greet him, a small gasp left her lips and she paused in shock before finding her voice again.

"Kai!"

-

Owari! There's another chapter for you all. I know I never said what he usually does during the day, that's because I have no idea what he does during the day. Anyone have any suggestions? Let me know. Now, who could that man be? And why does Kai hate him so much? Also, who is this person that Kai went to visit? I've given clues, anyone have an answer? Stay tuned to find out. Don't forget to review!


End file.
